Garden of Everything
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: [CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION AND BEING COMBINED WITH RROT] Rejecting Hojo's latest advance, Kagome Higurashi is pulled through the small lake that was near the site of the festival. Finding herself in the time of the Hittite Empire, she is saved from being used as the Tawananna's sacrifice by the third Prince.
1. Chapter 1

Garden of Everything

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Red River (Anatolia Story). Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Chie Shinohara respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River (Anatolia Story)

Pairing(s): [Main] Kail Mursili II/Kagome Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi/Male Harem (Kail Mursili II, Zannanza Hattusili, User Ramses)

Rating: T+

Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Lemons, Offensive Language, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Rejecting Hojo's latest advance, Kagome Higurashi is pulled through the small lake that was near the site of the festival. Finding herself in the time of the Hittite Empire, she is saved from being used as the Tawananna's sacrifice by the third Prince of the Hittite Empire – Kail Mursili II. Becoming his concubine and then proclaimed as the incarnate of Ishtar, Kagome will be forced to use all of her wits and skills that she learned during her journey in the Feudal Era in order to stay one step ahead of those who have it in for her. But the main question is will she live long enough to find her own happiness that had been denied to her once already?

A/N: As you can see this is the revised version of the surprisingly immensely popular _**Red**__** River**__** of**__** Tears**_! Though I am trying to go for a more serious and realistic feel for this rendition of my bastardization of Chie Shinohara's wonderful romantic tale. Hopefully I will do the story justice, and bring something a little different than what happened to the InuYasha/Red River (Anatolia Story) Xover section. I don't want to just redo the story with just changing the dialogue, and a couple events. I want to make the storyline my own without completely copying or destroying the original. Anyway, I hope that this version will be as loved as the first. Hopefully by the time I upload this I am done with it – plus hopefully my flash drive doesn't go wonky again.

* * *

><p>Being ripped away from her friends after suffering through so much had almost broken her. Especially after all the hardship, she was finally told those three words from Inuyasha that she had always longed for – <em><strong>I<strong>__** love **__**you**_. As they were stuck in that void after wishing the Shikon no Tama out of existence, and it seemed as if all that they had was each other.

Thinking of those few seconds before everything was ripped away from her, she had felt content. Not the all-encompassing joy, which she had though such a confession would give her.

Even now – a year since the well and the Feudal Era was closed off to her forever along with any hope of ever seeing Inuyasha or her companions again, Kagome Higurashi questioned herself as to the reason for such feelings.

The time-traveling teen should've been happy that the half-demon she had been in love with finally returned her feelings. With all the heartbreak she had to endure as she competed with his resurrected first love, and her incarnation – it would've made sense.

Only that was not what happened.

Kagome was happy – she wouldn't lie, but she mostly felt content. Content with the thought of finally having her feelings returned, but not deliriously happy as she pictured herself all those two years ago when chasing after the silver-haired man's affections.

Shaking her head, Kagome came back to the present time and what she was doing. After coming back to her own era, she had thrown herself in school in order to distract herself from her pain. Much to the surprise of the teachers, she had quickly caught up on her work and graduated with her friends despite expectations.

Now 17-years old, she was at the top of her class at Junon High School – a very prestigious school. But at the moment, she was in the Shrine's priestess garb and supervising the Hanami and Cherry Blossom festival that was taking place at her shrine.

The nice calming breeze that accompanied the lovely day rustled the long sleeves of her white haori, and her red hakama. So like her incarnation, she had her hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a white ribbon.

As she had no reason to fear attack – since she was no longer in the Feudal Era, Kagome had decided to forgo the notion of bringing a bow from the shrine. Bringing up a hand to brush her bangs away from her face, the young woman gazed at the beautiful white cherry blossoms that were once again blooming on the Goshinboku with warm dark blue eyes.

Walking across the cobble stones, her zōri made not a sound as she practically glided across the shrine with all the grace of a hime – something that he been practically beaten into her while under a certain Western Lord's tutelage.

Her waist-length ponytail swayed from side to side with her every step, and she smiled and waved at those who called out to her. She even stopped a couple times in order to take pictures with foreigners who were on a tour.

Of course, after a while Kagome had decided to take a short break while her brother – now beginning his training as a priest in order to take care of the Shrine in the future as was tradition in the Higurashi clan, and her grandfather took care of things.

Tracing her fingers through her bangs, she continued on through the dirt path until she reached a small lake that had become something of a sanctuary to her ever since she had become stuck in her once home – to get away from the pressures her life in the future now put on her.

But she never noticed the person that had been following her into the forest, nor the determined expression in his brown eyes as he held the small box in his hands while gazing at her back with a strange longing.

"Higurashi-chan."

Jumping slightly at the unexpected voice, Kagome turned around and stared at the familiar yet unwanted sight of Hojo – her most persistent admirer even after she had made it clear she couldn't be more than a friend to him. Giving him a small smile, she locked her blue eyes on him intently and gripped her sleeves.

"Oh Hojo-san, how are you?"

He said nothing for a few seconds, but then stepped forward and brought his free hand to his chest.

"Higurashi-chan – No, Kagome..."

Tensing at the change in the way he addressed her, she narrowed her eyes a brought a hand up to her collarbone. She had no idea why she felt wary of him, but it may have been the change in tactics and the fact that they were alone and away from the multitude of people that were milling about the shrine. Brown eyes that she had once thought were so handsome, now only made her sense of foreboding grow as his gaze only seemed to intensify.

"I'm in love with you Kagome! Please reconsider my proposal and let me be with you!"

Cringing at the boy's words – yes, she considered him a boy for he was so naive in the true makings of the world around them. Kagome released her grip on her long sleeves and sighed. Entwining her fingers in front of her, she closed her eyes for a second and inhaled deeply. It was very obvious that she was going to have to be blunt and tell Hojo that nothing would ever happen between them.

Kagome appreciated his feelings for her – she truly did, but she didn't think she could ever put him through the same thing Inuyasha had done to her. All that she saw in her once senpai was that he was a very good friend – a friend, but that was all.

Shaking her head, she opened her eyes and looked the hopeful looking young man straight in the eye.

"As much as I appreciate your feelings, I cannot change my previous answer Hojo-san…"

Trying to show her feelings through her eyes, she took a slight step backwards and let her hands fall to her sides. "I just can't return your feelings, and I don't want to put you through having to deal with someone who cannot love you or even grow to love you past being a good friend."

Silence developed between them, and Kagome sighed as she believed that Hojo would like all the other times go away to regroup. "You have no idea how sorry I am to not be able to accept your feelings…" Before she could finish, her wrists were grasped in an almost bruising tight grip and she could only look up into angry brown eyes.

"Hojo-san!"

He ignored her alarmed protest, and brought her closer to him as he snarled.

"Why! – Why can't you just say yes!"

Blue eyes widened and she brought her hands up to push against his shoulders before he tried to pull her to him any further. "Hojo-san, get control of yourself! Let me go!" He shook his head, and started to overpower her.

"Just accept my feelings Kagome! Why can't you just accept me!"

With a strong push, she turned around and took off ignoring the frantic cries coming from the obviously unbalanced man. Hopping on to the roots of the tree that was coming out of the water on the side of the lake, she didn't pay heed to his shouts of her name. There was no way that she was going to stay anywhere near him after he had crossed such boundaries, and actually put his hands on her. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the root giving out below her foot until she fell into the water with a large splash.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

Yay! I'm happy that I've actually found another way to start the story. I will be having the next chapter up very soon, and hopefully I should be up to the point before the entrance of Tito's sisters. So I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and will stick around for the rest of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Garden of Everything

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Red River (Anatolia Story). Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Chie Shinohara respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River (Anatolia Story)

Pairing(s): [Main] Kail Mursili II/Kagome Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi/Male Harem (Kail Mursili II, Zannanza Hattusili, User Ramses)

Rating: T+

Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Lemons, Offensive Language, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Rejecting Hojo's latest advance, Kagome Higurashi is pulled through the small lake that was near the site of the festival. Finding herself in the time of the Hittite Empire, she is saved from being used as the Tawananna's sacrifice by the third Prince of the Hittite Empire – Kail Mursili II. Becoming his concubine and then proclaimed as the incarnate of Ishtar, Kagome will be forced to use all of her wits and skills that she learned during her journey in the Feudal Era in order to stay one step ahead of those who have it in for her. But the main question is will she live long enough to find her own happiness that had been denied to her once already?

A/N: Well I am seriously happy with the feedback that I've gotten for the first chapter, and so here I am with the next one! 8D Anyone who commented on Hojo's psycho moment did exactly what I wanted them to do. Was Kagome having a damsel in distress moment? Did she wait for someone to come and save her on a white horse? I don't believe so, she pretty much got herself out of the situation before it could progress to anything more serious. As for the whole Hojo being weak thing, although Kagome had faced demons and all that – plus as much as I hate to admit it, Hojo is a man. They are physically stronger than us women are – not mentally of course, and there are few cases where that isn't the case.

Hojo isn't a demon, he's a human but I'm sure that he is physically stronger than Kagome despite his not being a demon. In overall power in comparison to Inuyasha and others – yes he is weak, but with Kagome not able to use her purification powers against him…there just isn't much she could do but wait for the opportune moment to escape. For some reason, when we women are grabbed like that we suddenly lose all kind of physical strength we may have had for a few brief seconds before struggling. I experienced it once with a male friend after we were messing with him a bit too much, I don't know what happened but I guess the shock kind of caused me to forget that I had the strength to knock his teeth in.

Of course when I snapped out of that, I kicked him in the balls but yeah.

So, no I don't think she was having a damsel in distress moment. As for the title, yes – I happened to be listening to the song and decided that it fit the story I had in mind. I'm happy that someone had caught that! 8D As for Kagome's bluntness in my previous story, yes I had planned on keeping that to a minimum. The first is looking more and more like a parody for me, but I honestly didn't have that in mind when I was first starting off. But that will not be the case in this story – you'll see what I'll do as the story goes along.

I hope that enjoy you the chapter anyway.

* * *

><p>Love was always the reason Kagome found herself in these situations. Her love for Inuyasha forced her to break her own heart by carelessly giving it to him, to the point that when he finally returned it she felt nothing. It was what drove Hojo – a nice boy and in another life would've been perfect for her, to lose his cool and react like that.<p>

Sometimes, she wondered why she even bothered with that emotion, but that little part of Kagome always knew that she would yearn for it. That feeling that could cause her the ultimate happiness, and yet the ultimate pain as well.

Bleary blue eyes watched as the surface drew away from her further and further no matter how much she reached for it. Glancing down, she then saw two pale hands gripping her tightly, and pulling her down further through the water.

"_**I've found you – the perfect sacrifice."**_

Narrowing her eyes, she pushed her spiritual energy into her eyes, causing them to glow as she took in everything around her. Much to her surprise, she saw different openings and felt the familiar feeling of traveling through time. Immediately she sent her purification powers down to her legs.

Wrenching herself from the paralysis that seemed to hold her, she lashed out at the hands that were responsible for her current position. As the hands recoiled from the pure energy she unleashed, Kagome began swimming towards one of the openings despite her wet outfit was bogging her down a bit.

Practically cutting through the water as she swam towards the light, she ignored the slight burning in her lungs. Breaking through the surface of the water, Kagome greedily sucked in air and almost sang in joy for the simple act of breathing.

It was the only the sound of a terrified scream that brought her focus back to the world around here. Unlike the top of the lake – as she had been futilely hoping for, she found herself in the middle of what had to be a marketplace.

Looking around, she stared back at the horde of people who were staring at her in shock from all around. Shaking her head, she swam to the stone edge of the well she popped up in and pulled herself out of the water. Peering down at her soaked attire, Kagome gripped the ends of her sleeves, she tried to ring out some water and shook a bit – much to her humor, like a dog.

She was dismayed to realize that there was nothing that she could do for her hakama – thankfully her zōri wasn't damaged, and so decided she would have to make do the way she was. Dark blue eyes took in her surroundings taking note that while the people weren't screaming anymore, they were now pointing towards her and speaking fearfully in their foreign language.

Furrowing her brows, she frowned at the fact that she couldn't understand a word that they were saying. Already, she could tell that she was no longer in Japan and a sense of foreboding shook her.

Narrowing her eyes, she noticed a path that seemed to lead out of the marketplace and she took off suddenly in that direction. Weaving through the gawking crowds, she looked from side to side and took in the people, the architecture, and other things that were just foreign to her.

Kagome was positive that she was no longer in Japan or any other Asian country, which left about most of the world a possibility. But while she wasn't in Feudal Japan, she could tell that she was no longer in the 20th century.

Coming to a long flight of stairs, she walked up the stairs – careful not to trip on her damp hakama. Getting to the top of the stairs, Kagome walked to the middle of the walkway and then looked out onto the land that stretched as far as her eyes could see.

The sun that hung high in the crystal blue sky, and the desert-like surroundings were strangely beautiful to her. But it only confirmed that her thoughts were correct – she was no longer in Japan.

Bringing a hand up to her mouth, she cursed softly.

"First it's the 500 years into Feudal Japan, and now I am somewhere else with no idea why – plus I don't have any way of communicating with anyone here or those I do know who may be alive…"

The sudden wind rustled her wet hair, and she brushed her bangs away from her face. Now she would have to come up with some kind of plan on what she was going to do. With how she was right now – alone and ignorant of the culture around her, she was sure it wouldn't be long before she ended up in a terrible situation.

Kagome knew already that she was lucky that she had ended up in the past of her own country – as confused and scared she was, at least she had been in her own country and understood her own language. It seemed that luck was not with her in this instance.

"Plus, I have to find out what exactly brought me here and why."

Considering what that voice had said, Kagome grimaced at the implications. Folding her arms as she began to muse of this, the sound of many footsteps and angry shouts brought her out of her contemplations once more. Glancing over towards the stairs, the Miko's dark blue eyes narrowed in apprehension as she watched soldiers – carrying spears, looking at her.

The one in charge said something to her in an angry tone, and she could only guess as to what he was saying. Obviously from their body language, it was anything but friendly. Stepping back, she brought a hand up to her chest with an alarmed expression as a smirk slithered onto all of their faces as one of the soldiers said something. Hearing footsteps coming from the opposite side, she glanced over her shoulder and frowned as more soldiers were coming from the other side as well.

Biting her lip at the thought of the situation that was about to happen, she peered over to the wall she had been looking over. Placing her hands on the wall, she looked down at the jump she could take. She didn't want to take that route, but if it needed to be done then it would. A rough voice brought her attention back to the leader, who seemed all too proud of himself. Whatever he said seemed to amuse the men from both sides, and Kagome could assume that it was something perverted from the leer on his face.

Scowling, Kagome made her mind up and pushed herself up onto the wall and ignored the cries from the soldiers. Glancing back briefly over her shoulder, she smirked at the flabbergasted looks on the soldiers' faces before she jumped. Plummeting down to the ground, the blue-eyed miko resisted to laugh at the horrified exclamations from the soldiers and concentrated. Releasing a bit of her spiritual energy, she grasped the water that was soaked into the fabric of clothes and willed it to form into a ball around her.

Lifting her hand in front of her, she smiled in triumph as she fully gained control of the surprisingly vicious spirits that had inhabited the water saturating her clothes. With a flick of her wrist, she made the water form a disc-like shape under her feet and slowly glide down to the ground. Peering over her shoulder, she almost laughed at the wide eyes and hanging jaws of the soldiers. But that was cut short once the soldiers seemed to snap out of it.

Releasing her control of over the water – it fell to the ground around her, and took off quickly in order to put some distance in between them. Breathing shallowly, her eyes darted from side to side in order to find a decent place to hide until the 'hear' went down. Her ponytail whipped from side to side behind her as a breeze swept through the alleyway she found herself into. Coming to a wall, she cursed under her breath and did so again when she heard the approaching soldiers.

Glancing up, she took a deep breath and hopped up high enough to grab onto the top of the wall. Just as she swung herself up on top of the wall, the soldiers reached the entrance of the alleyway. One of the yelled out in surprise and she jumped down into what looked like a garden without a second thought. Landing in a crouch, Kagome looked around and for a moment couldn't help but admire the flowers. All colors of the rainbow, red, blue, purple, etc.

Forcing her mind back to her current situation, she took a step forward when the wind seemed to pick up enough to rustle her hair and clothes more forcefully than would be considered normal. Narrowing her eyes at the feel of magic in the air, she turned towards the source as a voice filtered into her ears. As her eyes landed on the origin of the voice, her eyes widened at the man standing a little ways from her.

"_Who are you?"_

Beautiful amber eyes – suspicious and curious amber eyes, looked at her from beneath sunshine blond bangs and out of a handsome face. Around the head of blond hair was a simple but obviously lavish headband. Like other males that she had seen, he was wearing a tunic-like attire with a band around his waist that matched his headband tastefully – plus the fabric looked of better quality than of the peoples' in the market place. Hanging around his body like a drapery was a very expensive looking cloak?

Her mind quickly took all these small details into account, and decided that he was obviously part of the upper class in this society she had found herself in. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the man coming closer until his velvety voice broke through her musings.

"_From your attire I can say that you're obviously not from around here – most definitely not one of the soldiers that have been in an uproar about something, chasing **someone** if I remember correctly."_

Tensing at this, Kagome took a step back and narrowed her eyes on the man who was looking at her with a smug smirk. He took a step forward, and she took another step backwards – this caused the man to snort in amusement while she grits her teeth. After a few moments, the blue-eyed Miko's back hit a wall and before she could react the man moved forward.

Placing his hands against the wall on either side of her head, the amber-eyed male leaned forward and stared deeply into her eyes.

_"But it is also obvious that the Queen must be up to something – since you are in fact the one she is sending out all these soldiers for…"_

Just as those words left his lips, Kagome cursed at the familiar foreign exclamations that were echoing back into their direction. It seemed the jig was up, and she was going to be captured by those men. _'__Unless__…'_ Peering up at the man through her lashes, she calculated how quickly she could knock this guy out and run for it when the man suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist. Blinking in surprise, she turned her head up in order to yell at the guy when soft lips slanted against hers.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

Well there goes Chapter 2! This is going nicely I think, but hopefully I will be able to keep up this pace. Especially since I had recently came up with this idea while lounging around in my shower. Yes, I actually come up with fanfic ideas while doing stuff completely unrelated to what I'm doing at the time seriously. But anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this and will stick around for the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

Garden of Everything

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Red River (Anatolia Story). Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Chie Shinohara respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River (Anatolia Story)

Pairing(s): [Main] Kail Mursili II/Kagome Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi/Male Harem (Kail Mursili II, Zannanza Hattusili, User Ramses)

Rating: T+

Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Lemons, Offensive Language, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Rejecting Hojo's latest advance, Kagome Higurashi is pulled through the small lake that was near the site of the festival. Finding herself in the time of the Hittite Empire, she is saved from being used as the Tawananna's sacrifice by the third Prince of the Hittite Empire – Kail Mursili II. Becoming his concubine and then proclaimed as the incarnate of Ishtar, Kagome will be forced to use all of her wits and skills that she learned during her journey in the Feudal Era in order to stay one step ahead of those who have it in for her. But the main question is will she live long enough to find her own happiness that had been denied to her once already?

A/N: Yay! Here we are with Chapter 3! Hopefully everyone is still having just as much fun as I am with this story. Also I hope that all the readers of my Red River of Tears actually enjoy this. As you can see with the previous chapter, I am going to be coming up with original dialogue unless certain situations force me to use the dialogue from the book. Hopefully this is seen as a good thing, and not a bad – it should be anyway. No, I won't be having Kagome as an Inu Youkai, she is strictly human…mostly anyway – will be explained later. Also the main pairing is Kail/Kagome, and the Harem is more of an implied thing but won't be happening in the main course of this fic. You can think of it as implied, though in the case of Zannanza…well you'll see. 8] I don't think Ramses is creepy though! ; _; – I honestly find that Egyptian very sexy, but I digress. D8 You might be right about that! NO! The Queen is controlling my brain! DX

So, I'll let you all go now and let you read! 8D

* * *

><p>Staring into the man's oddly twinkling amber eyes, Kagome felt a rush of anger towards the blond and yet could find the strength in herself to push him away. Pressing her hands against his chest, she was angered and dismayed to feel the strength she had come to pride herself on to fade away. The man's strong arms brought her petite frame against his muscled and toned body, and a rush of heat flashed through her.<p>

It had always been a fantasy when she was back in the Feudal Era to one day be held like this by a certain hanyou.

Though she had seen his body – due to the frequent times she's had to nurse him back to health after a stupid stunt, or him saving her from a demon in battle. She could rightfully say that his body had nothing on this man in front of her. It was only when her back was suddenly on the soft and cushiony grass underneath them that she snapped out of the small daze she was in. Pressing against his chest with more fight, her arms practically became Jell-O once more as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Moaning into his kiss, she gripped the fabric of his toga as her mind frantically raced. What the hell was this man doing! Was he trying to stall her so she would be captured by her pursuers?

As soon as this thought crossed her mind, the familiar grunts and shouts of the soldiers were finally upon them. With a swift motion that Kagome almost missed, the man threw his cloak around them that shielded their bodies away from any eyes. The man sucked on her tongue before releasing her lips and watching as she breathed in heavily with bruised lips, flushed cheeks, and an accelerated heartbeat.

Panic grew in her heart as she heard the footsteps coming closer to them despite the thunderous beat of her heart. "You! Have you seen a girl in strange garbs run past here?" The rough voice was familiar and she recognized this as the one who was leading the soldiers chasing after her. Bringing up her hands to his arms, she gripped his arms while glaring up into smoldering amber. He didn't say a word and only brought a finger to her lips with a cheeky wink.

"Answer me immediately!"

It seems that the leader was getting impatient, the man on top of her schooled his face into a haughty mask fit for a snobby nobleman and brought their cover down enough to reveal his face.

"Who are you to demand such a thing of me?"

Kagome resisted the urge to smack her forehead at the arrogant line, and wondered briefly if the blond was really proof that blond jokes from her time weren't that far off the mark. She could tell that he was in fact nobility of some kind due to the quality of his clothes, which were very soft, but they were alone here and the only way he wouldn't get skewered by a soldier – his murder blamed on some poor sap, was if he was the king of the place she had found herself in!

Gasps rang throughout the garden and immediately the one in charge shocked her with his next words.

"Prince Kail! Forgive my rudeness your highness!"

Staring up at the man that was straddling her like a deer in the headlights, she watched as an egotistical smirk slithered onto his handsome face as he looked down at the bowing soldiers down his nose. With the slightest movements, he brought the cloth to wrap around him and completely cover Kagome's prone form as he continued to watch the soldiers grovel nervously. Clearing his throat, he watched as all the soldiers snapped their heads up from the shrubbery under them.

"What is it that you were asking me?"

Brushing his bangs away from his eyes, he narrowed his gaze on them as they gulped audibly.

"After all it must be important enough for you to so rudely interrupt my quality time with a woman whose heart I've just won, which I don't appreciate at all."

Sputtering the guard, bowed fully at the waist which was copied by the others guards.

"We're terribly sorry your highness, but we must find this girl! All that we ask is to know whether or not you have seen her pass by here."

Furrowing his brows, 'Prince Kail' then glanced down at Kagome who was glaring at him with a murderous warning. Smirking for a brief moment, it disappeared and was replaced with a pompous arrogant sneer.

"Well I am happy to inform you that I hadn't noticed this girl at all, because after all when I'm with a woman…"

Before Kagome could protest, he reached down and squeezed one of her breast causing her to moan before she could slap her hands over her mouth. Holding her hands over her mouth, she threw flaming daggers from her eyes into the side of his head as he smirked in a lecherous way towards the guards.

"No other woman can catch my eye, especially with this particular lovely lady that I've come to acquire."

Looking away from him in order to prevent herself from strangling him, she could feel the vein throbbing in her temple. The bastard wasn't going to get away from this! Once those guards were gone…blinking in surprise, she brought her hands towards her ears as she suddenly realized that she could understand what exactly they were saying as if they were speaking in Japanese. Going over the strange change, the tingle in her lips suddenly brought an idea of how this change occurred.

Turning her gaze back to the pervert on top of her, she gazed up at him in disbelief.

'_Was his kiss the reason I can now understand them?'_

Kowtowing once more, the guards laughed nervously.

"Once again sorry for intruding Prince Kail, we'll continue our search and leave you to your current engagement."

Giving them a small condescending smile, the blond nodded. "Yes, I would appreciate that very much – hopefully you'll find her this girl soon enough hmmm?"

Nodding, the guards straightened up and swiftly moved forward and soon they were out of sight. Watching from the small gap in between the grass and the cloth that hid her, Kagome released a sigh of relief as they went around the corner. Turning her gaze back to her 'savior', she was a little surprised to see the introspective look that the handsome man was giving her. Absentmindedly noticing his hand that was still on her left breast, her cheeks flamed a tomato red and her eyes narrowed sharply. Before the amber-eyed man could react a loud smack echoed throughout the garden as her hand whipped across his face.

'Prince Kail' couldn't do anything but stagger in shock as Kagome pushed herself off the ground and made a dash down another alley that the soldiers hadn't taken. Bringing a hand up to his stinging cheek, he hummed in surprise as he watched the black-haired young woman slowly disappear from his sight. As he caressed the red handprint on his cheek, his eyelids fell to half-mast as his eyes darkened with an unreadable emotion and a smirk slithered onto his face.

"Well that's a reaction I've never received before – though they were right about her dressing strange…"

Thinking of the one who had the soldiers chasing after her in the first place, Prince Kail wrapped his cloak around his body as a frown made its way onto his face.

'_It seems that the Queen is up to something once again, and I'm sure that it's not anything good…besides…'_

Blue eyes filled with rage, as well as the pretty face scrunched up in righteous fury caused the frown to be replaced by a smirk once more. Whatever the Queen had in mind for the girl, he couldn't let it come to pass – the woman-child had caught his attention after all, and not many women had treated him the way that she did. The wind rustled his hair and clothes as he laid his hand flat against his marred cheek.

"Something tells me that things are going to get a little more interesting from now on…"

Cursing her stupidity for not asking for directions, Kagome looked around. She would need to be careful. As long as she avoided the soldiers she would be good until she finally came up with a plan. At the moment, she could do naught but try to stay one step ahead of them. Taking another step out of the alleyway, Kagome was startled from her thoughts as a scream pierced through the air. Blinking as she came to a stop, she then noticed that she was in the middle of what looked like the marketplace she had first appeared in.

All around her stood people, who gazed at her fearfully as they moved away from her? One woman in particular felt that it was the perfect time to make this all the more clear.

"IT IS THE GIRL WHO APPEARED FROM THE SPRING!"

Immediately, she turned on the heel of her zōri but cursed aloud as she saw the soldiers pouring out of the alleyway she had just come from. She tried to turn and look for another exit, but bumped into the chest of another soldier who had obviously been chasing after her. Before she could say a word, a hand roughly grabbed her arm and she was pushed down on her knees.

"We have been looking for you, you slippery Wench!"

Gritting her teeth, she was able to turn her head to the side – despite the hand holding her head down to the ground. Spitting in his face in retaliation, she then fell into oblivion as she fell into blissful darkness.

As the common people watched the girl being carried off by the soldiers, they waited till they left the marketplace before letting loose. Theories and speculations about why the girl had been chased by the Soldiers – who were the Tawananna's soldiers to be more specific, and what exactly the girl must've done to draw the Queen's attention. Leaning against the wall inside one of the alleys that soldiers had passed, the figure pulled the cloak away from his face to reveal himself as 'Prince Kail'. He too listened carefully to the people's words, but knew that none of them were possibly close to the real reason.

Watching the soldiers carry the unconscious girl away, he wrapped the long fabric around himself and a frown formed on his face. He had no idea what exactly his stepmother wanted with the girl, but he knew that it was nothing good for the said girl mentioned. Besides, he knew that she had been up to something as of late from his informants, and he couldn't help but feel like the beautiful queen was up to something nefarious.

Snorting, he moved to leave and forget all about the girl. After all, besides her being beautiful and his stepmother obviously being up to something – none of it actually had anything to do with him did it?

The girl had struck his beautiful face after all…

Coming to a stop after taking two steps, dark blue eyes flashed through his mind and he sighed. It seems that even if this had nothing to do with him, he couldn't just allow something to happen to the girl. Not only had he never met a woman that possessed her features, he had never met a woman who had struck him before for taking liberties with her person – most women threw themselves at him! Bringing a hand up to the still pinkish handprint on his face with a small grin, he made a decision.

It was the feel of ice water hitting her face that wrenched her from unconsciousness. Jolting forward and sputtering from the sudden assault, dark blue eyes latched onto the cloaked figures that stood in front of her with wooden buckets. Without a word, they then turned and left not even taking into account the murderous glare that was practically burning holes into their robes. Shaking her head like a wet dog, Kagome moved to brush her hair from her face when a sharp pain went through her arms.

Glancing up, she saw that her hands had been tied to a wooden pole – that she currently had her back to, with thick rope. A quick look down to her feet revealed that they had also been bound together with the same kind of rope, and just as tightly if not more. They were more competent than most that had captured her in the Feudal Era, which was saying a lot. Suddenly a familiar voice reached her ears as the door swung open on the far left side of the room.

"As I suspected – it was a mistake to allow the girl to be seen by the peasants, and I had to make sure to have the uproar be put to end before it spread too far and news of her arrival reach the ear of the Emperor."

Kagome glanced from beneath her bangs that were plastered against her face, and landed on two more cloaked figures that were coming towards her. The shorter of the two was the origin of the voice, and Kagome glared pointedly at the person who had brought her here. If what she gathered from that pervert in the garden – the people who had been chasing her was in fact under the Queen of this society's Queen. What the hell this woman wanted with her couldn't be good.

Finally, the two seemed to acknowledge her existence and turned to look at her. With flourish, the cloak was pulled back and the face and upper body of beautiful woman was revealed. She had golden-brown hair that was pulled back in an up-do with elaborate jewelry. But what made her ugly – in Kagome's opinion, was the woman's dark brown eyes that were filled with malice. Immediately, the Miko could feel her spiritual powers beginning to rise at the threat the woman's very presence was to her and knew that something wasn't right with this Queen.

"Welcome to Hattusa."

Letting all emotion fall from her face, she straightened her back as much as she could without hurting her arms and looked at the woman straight in the eye.

"As much as I appreciate the greeting, I am not exactly happy to be here since I was dragged to this place against my will…if anything I would like to know as to why I was brought here?"

The woman smirked as if she was amused by Kagome's impudence, but only turned to the figure that was cloaked in black for a brief moment before turning back to the bound girl. Stepping towards her, the woman bent down at the waist and placed her finger towards the side of the blue-eyed girl's neck.

"Just stay still and quiet – I need your blood."

Blinking up at the woman in disbelief, Kagome briefly wondered if this woman was some kind of vampire…

Making a cut motion across the soft flesh ending with her fingertip pressing against the other side of her neck, the woman then leaned back.

"I'll cut right here – your freshly flowing blood is essential to my plan, and you should be honored that I will use you to fulfill my goal."

Her eyebrow twitched as she stared at the woman in disbelief, but kept her mouth shut as she felt that she would find out the reason for all this. Like she had hoped, the woman started the monologue that seemed to be the common trait between villains.

"His majesty the Emperor – my husband, is already an old man."

Reaching her hand towards the still cloaked figure, she was handed a staff that held some kind of animal on the top.

"I want my son, a prince, to inherit the throne…unfortunately he is the youngest of the princes and in order for him to become the crown prince the others will simply have to be done away with."

The corners of Kagome's mouth turned downwards as she was immediately able to deduce that her role in all this was about to be revealed, and she wasn't going to like it. As if reading her mind, the woman's eyes and smile only grew crueler as she continued.

"In order for this to happen I need sacrificial blood to cast Katashiro on the elder princes, and that would require only the best in order to make an equal exchange for the lives of royalty."

Caressing the side of Kagome's face in a sick mockingly loving way, she then grasped her chin in order to tilt her head back.

"After praying to the Gods to grant me the most worthy sacrifice – I hadn't cared for what country the sacrifice came from, and you were the one who was shown to me in the water."

Wrenching her face away from the woman's grasp, Kagome sneered and rested her head against the wooden beam behind her. This woman had no idea what she was messing with, and as much as she would hate to warn this woman – the goodness in her heart couldn't allow this woman to go through with anything that would undoubtedly destroy her. Especially involving her blood being used in a _**curse**_ – as anything that could kill someone that needed blood couldn't be anything but a curse would most likely reverse on the woman.

"Though I suppose you think I should be flattered – I'm not, and I will have to inform you that I had to be the worst sacrifice that your Gods could've chosen…using my blood for this curse of yours will not work, and will most likely do the opposite of what you wish."

Narrowing her eyes, the Queen's lip pulled up in a sneer.

There was no reason to pay attention to the ramblings of this girl, because she wouldn't be alive long enough to make a fuss anymore. When she cut this girl's neck, and her blood flowed then her son will be sure to inherit the throne. But she couldn't help but think on the girl's words. Contemplating on the strange energy the girl had lashed out at her with and she looked down at her sacrifice with curious eyes.

Before she killed the girl, she would extract information about the strange powers that she had shown. Just as she opened her mouth to demand an answer, the door to the room was slammed open by a worried servant. "Your Highness! I just received a message that His majesty the Emperor is currently on his way here at this very moment!" Snapping her head in the direction of the servant with a look of surprise, she then tightened her grip on the staff in her hands.

"What! Why is his majesty coming here! I had thought the uproar had been silenced before it reached him!"

Kowtowing in fear, the servant didn't lift his head at all under the woman's scorching gaze. "We too believed that the uproar hadn't reached His majesty, but there may be a possibility that a servant had went and told him of the incident."

Dismissing him with a hiss, the Queen didn't bother to watch as the sniveling fool ran out of the room. Biting her lip, she turned toward the cloaked figure.

"The Emperor must never know about my desire to place a Death curse on the other princes!"

Watching the blonde woman panicking at the thought of her plans being foiled by the very one she had been trying to deceive in the first place, Kagome couldn't help the small smirk that formed on her face. If all went well, then she would most likely be free from here and hopefully this woman would be forced to send her back to her own time. All she needed to do was mention the curse to the Emperor, and then she would be free. But it seemed that the cloaked figure was thinking along the same lines as her, because the man – she could tell from his height and the deep voice, then grabbed a cloth from one of the servants and gagged her with it.

"We can't have you messing this up now can we?"

Oh how much she wanted to flip this guy the bird, or better yet kick him in the balls. Both of which she could do because they had bound the appendages needed to accomplish them. Minutes passed before the Emperor actually arrived, and Kagome had been changed into some toga-like dress that fell around her thighs. What they did with her miko garments, she had no idea, but she felt relief at the feel of the now former container of the Shikon no Tama's power resting against her collarbone.

None of them could get it off of her, and the last who tried had been blasted several feet by the small sliver of power left in the dull pink jewel. The older male hadn't spared her but a glance before turning his attention to the blonde woman with a small frown.

"I had heard about a girl appearing from the spring, and that soidiers were sent after her on your orders…"

Plastering a fake smile on her face, the woman folded her hands in front of her 'demurely' – Kagome just barely resisted the urge to snort.

"Yes, but there is something that you must know Your Majesty…"

Sauntering over towards Kagome, she grasped her chin and smiled.

"This girl was sent to us by the God Teshub, and I was just contemplating on whether we should send her back in order to gain favor from him."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of this chapter, and sadly I went over above 2,000 and below 4,000 words which is what I planned on posting. Oh well, anyway I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and will stick around.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Garden of Everything

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Red River (Anatolia Story). Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Chie Shinohara respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River (Anatolia Story)

Pairing(s): [Main] Kail Mursili II/Kagome Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi/Male Harem (Kail Mursili II, Zannanza Hattusili, User Ramses)

Rating: T+

Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Lemons, Offensive Language, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Rejecting Hojo's latest advance, Kagome Higurashi is pulled through the small lake that was near the site of the festival. Finding herself in the time of the Hittite Empire, she is saved from being used as the Tawananna's sacrifice by the third Prince of the Hittite Empire – Kail Mursili II. Becoming his concubine and then proclaimed as the incarnate of Ishtar, Kagome will be forced to use all of her wits and skills that she learned during her journey in the Feudal Era in order to stay one step ahead of those who have it in for her. But the main question is will she live long enough to find her own happiness that had been denied to her once already?

A/N: I am so happy about the reviews that I've received! Thanks guys! ; _; Seriously! I am happy that everyone loved Kail, and as for the Shikon – that will be expanded on a bit later. But I felt like I should let everyone know about someone going around and trolling Kagome Xovers. Apparently I'm on her list of "Authors" (And she uses this term loosely) that she can't stand. The one thing I don't understand is, why go through the effort of looking for Kagome Xover writers when you obviously like Kagome. Just kind of makes you look stupid really. Surprisingly I am not mad or even annoyed by this, it only makes me want to work harder in making more Xovers because I must be that awesome for someone to hate on me so hard. So, I hope that you all enjoy the chapter! 8D

* * *

><p>It was sickening – the way the servants prepared her to be sacrificed. They groomed her as if she was a princess and wrapped her up in a pristine white dress. But this illusion was destroyed as her wrists were bound once again to a large wooden beam – only this time in the middle of an open square.<p>

All around here were the supposed citizens of this strange place, and before her up in the balcony were the Emperor and his sons. The breeze rustled her bangs and the sound of the water in the large jugs surrounding her. Bright sunlight shown down on her, and she squinted slightly as she tilted her head up to look at the audience who had come to witness her being sacrificed.

"Tabarna pleased be seated – His Highness, Crown Prince Arunwanda, and the third Prince, his Highness Kail Mursili II…"

Dark blue eyes took in the Emperor and his sons – a small gasp flew from her lips as her eyes were arrested by intense amber. His wavy golden blond hair fluttered slightly about his shoulders, and the corner of his lip tilted up slightly causing her to scowl. Screams from the women in the large crowd sang his name to the heavens, and Kagome only took this as a confirmation of him being a lecher.

Not that it actually matter at the moment, because she had more important things to be worrying about – like her life for one!

Gritting her teeth, she began the painful process of trying to wriggle her way out of the ropes that bound her wrists tightly. Clenching her fists at the sting of pain in her wrists as the rope bit into her skin, Kagome gently began trying to work her way out of the bounds. After a few moments, she smiled a bit as she felt the ropes gain a little slack. It was only the sound of a familiar voice, which caused her to pause.

"_**O **__**Great**__** Teshub**__** – **__**God**__** of**__** Gods!**_"

Snapping her head in the direction of the voice with sharp dark blue eyes, the black-haired miko could only watch as the very one who got her to this place came forward. Walking towards her while tapping the bottom of her staff against the cobblestone ground was the Queen of this foreign place, which Kagome had been dragged to. Unlike before, the Queen was wearing what looked to be a more ceremonial version of the outfit she was wearing when the Miko had come to after being captured by the soldiers.

Malicious brown eyes seemed to twinkle as the older woman smirked, and ordered the two men forward with a silent motion. Kagome grunted softly as she was roughly grabbed by the two males by each of her arms, and brought up onto her feet. Staring at the Queen murderously, the blue-eyed girl's anger only grew as the woman's smirk turned even smugger at her helplessness.

As that was what she was at the moment – helpless.

"_**I**__** pray **__**to **__**you **__**for **__**the **__**blessings **__**of **__**rain **__**and **__**for **__**the **__**fertility **__**of **__**our **__**land**__**…**__**I **__**send**__** to **__**you **__**this **__**untainted **__**virgin.**_"

The slight shift of air behind her, alerted her to the new presence. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head and began calling up her powers. After everything that she had been through, there was no way that she was going to let it end like this! Releasing a breath from her mouth as the bladed weapon came towards her neck, her eyes snapped out and glowing pink eyes locked onto the Queen.

A cry of agony was heard throughout the square as the axe-wielder grasped the stump that was once his hand. Silence filled the courtyard as everyone registered what had happened before their eyes. The guards that were holding Kagome were thrown off to the side by the pink sphere that surrounded the girl. Her long black hair fluttered about wildly behind her by a nonexistent wind – she stood there completely unharmed while those that had held onto her screamed from the burns on their hands.

With a wave of her hand, the barrier dropped and the shine from the jewel around her neck dimmed to nothing once again. Sighing, the Sacrifice's eyes turned back to a dark blue and she glanced over at the men that were laying around her with a pitying look. Turning her head in the direction of the stunned Queen, she leveled her eyes on the woman and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"As I had told you before your Highness, there are bigger powers at work in my court – I wouldn't make a proper sacrifice."

Scowling, the blond woman tightened her grip on the staff in her hands. The men who had been holding her happened to get over the pain of the burns on their hands, and slowly got up from the ground while gifting the dark-haired girl with murderous glares. Glancing back at them nonchalantly, Kagome rolled her shoulders and her neck – cringing at the loud cracking sound that resulted from such action.

For a moment, it seemed as if the Queen was about to blow her top, but she gained control of herself quickly enough. Bringing the staff closer to her body, the brown-eyed woman then pointed towards Kagome with the ornament adorned top of the staff.

"This is obviously a test from the Gods themselves – in order to prove our faith, this woman must be subdued!"

Slamming the bottom of her staff on the ground once more, the two guards that recovered rushed forward with the obvious intent to harm her. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome smoothly dodged the first and twirled around on the ball of her foot around the other. All without wobbling in the slightest bit – as she had learned during her many training sessions under the Western Lord's sharp eyes. Coming to a stop, she slid into a stance with one foot slightly in front of the other and her back straight – something altogether everyone had never seen before.

Bringing a hand out in front of her, she had her palm facing the two angered guards with no emotion shown on her face. It was only when the guards charged towards her at full speed, when some noticed the glow that had grown in her eyes. "_Mizu_…" Making slashing motions with her fingers, before their eyes a strange symbol appeared in front of her. To the amazement and astonishment of those around her, the water from the basins flew towards the woman and knocked the two men away from her with great force.

Closing her eyes, Kagome ran a hand through the hair before waving her hand to the side in a fluid motion. As if like a snake under her command, the softly glowing water followed the movement of her hand while swirling around the woman's body as if it was a protective barrier. Once the presence she sensed stepped into her space, her eyes snapped open and with a flick of her wrists, some of the water lashed out at the guard who had lost his hand. Sighing, Kagome bit her lip as she felt her power waning under the push of the Shikon's will.

It had sensed the threat to her life, and it was what had formed that powerful barrier. She had planned on dodging the man, as the guards had loosened their grip on her because they believed she would be headless seconds later. That was the only option left to her at that moment, as her spiritual powers hadn't broken the will of the water in the jugs at the time, and she could use her holy powers couldn't be used against humans. Unfortunately and fortunately, like any other time – the Shikon hadn't taken kindly to the attempted murder of its eternal keeper.

Turning her solemn gaze towards the seething Queen as the light in the jewel resting against her collarbone became brighter and started to lift up a bit. Kagome eyes narrowed into slits as she could feel the Queen trying to gain control of the water that was now under the Miko's command. Barring her teeth slightly, she felt her own waning powers rise up in challenge while trying to fall as she felt the strength in her legs waver. If the Queen tried to get her when she finally exhausted herself, then Kagome knew she would be easy pickings.

It was thick – the tension that filled the courtyard as the Queen and the supposed 'sacrifice' locked gazes with each other. The third prince, Kail Mursili II brought his goblet of wine to his lips in order to hide that smirk that had formed in result of the events that unfolded before them.

Half-lidded amber was locked onto the petite form of the mysterious girl, who had treated him in such a violent fashion. Even now he could feel the sting of the handprint that had been on his face – it had disappeared hours before.

Now here she was standing in front of his stepmother with defiance emanating from her very being – plus the extraordinary control over water, which she wielded with startling finesse. The girl made a very impressive figure despite her diminutive stature.

But he saw that she was slowly weakening as he noticed her legs – revealed by the short new garment she was wearing, quaking slightly as if her legs were going to buckle under her at any minute. Taking a sip from his goblet, he came to a decision as he saw his step mother lifting up her staff.

The time for him to interfere had come.

So he tossed his goblet over the balcony.

With little effort, the goblet knocked the staff out of the Queen's hands making everything pause. Kagome blinked in surprise, making her lose control of the water slowly – making it drop to the ground around her. The Queen gnashed her teeth – nothing had gone exactly as she planned! Her sacrifice wasn't dead, the other princes were not dead, and her son wasn't being announced as the Crown Prince!

No, this slip of a girl had shown that she is more than she appeared – taking out the men restraining her by using the Queen's own element as if it were child's play. Then someone had the nerve of interfering with her ceremony, which she was sure she was going to complete. Bending down to grab her staff, she snapped her head up to look around at everyone. Her dark brown eyes were filled with fury as she scanned everyone's faces.

"Who? Who was it that had done this!"

Not one sound was made, and she tightened her grip around the wooden staff.

"Who was it that had insulted the great God Teshub by interfering with the ritual!"

Silence met this question, but then a small chuckle shattered it.

"This wasn't an insult to the God Teshub at all mother – it was quite the opposite in fact."

Brown eyes narrowed in on the smiling façade of the third prince, Kail.

Dark blue eyes also locked onto the familiar face, and she raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. She had no idea what he was up to, but she hoped that he kept everyone's attention for a little bit. Probably, she could find some kind of way to escape this place without her head being cut clean from her shoulders! Frowning slightly as she watched him walk down the stairs and then towards them. Without a glance to the clearly seething Queen, he came to stop in front of Kagome who tilted her head up to look back at him.

"Prince Kail! Were you the one who threw that goblet!"

He glanced over towards the blonde woman who smirked smugly as she pointed towards him accusingly with her staff. "It doesn't matter whether you are one of the Emperor's sons or not – your actions are inexcusable under these circumstances!"

Smirking back at her much to the astonishment of the Queen, he suddenly grasped the now tense girl's chin and tilted her head from side to side.

"Hold on Mother Nakia – I did not wish to deceive the Gods, and so I intervened before anything worrisome could happen."

Looking deeply into Kagome's eyes, a look of absolute certainty crossed his face – making the said miko look at him inquiringly.

"Ah, so it seems that this is _**that**_ girl."

More than one person was confused by the vague statement, but it seemed that the Emperor had had enough and wanted some answers. "Enough of this – Why is it that you have stopped the ritual Kail, do you wish to have misfortune placed upon you by Teshub?" Shaking his head, Kail sent his father and apologetic look while glancing over at the Queen with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Of course not father, no one would wish such a thing on themselves – I just felt that I must confess to the fact that I had already taking this girl as mine…" Wrapping his arm around her waist, he ignored the small yelp from her as he brought Kagome flat against his chest before she could stop him – not that she exactly could with how exhausted she felt.

"I had been unaware that she was a tribute, and I had stolen this fair maiden chastity."

Kagome sputtered in surprise, while everyone else held a small or full flush on their faces. The Queen herself was looking incredulously at the - obvious (to Kagome), lie that he had spouted. But the blonde seemed to be contemplating the guy's words, but she noticed that the Emperor and his brother didn't seem to find this that unbelievable. Or that was what she could read from their expressions.

Suddenly, she was brought into Kail's arms in a bridal fashion – causing her to yelp in surprise. Blushing at the feel of being held in such a fashion, Kagome scowled as her 'savior' leaned his face close into hers as she saw the amused glint in his eyes. "Surely you haven't forgotten all those things we did yesterday in the cool shades of the trees."

Gawking at him, the flush in her cheeks grew darker and she buried her face in her hands as speculations rang out through the air from the crowd. Did this man have no idea of how much of a harlot he had made her out to be! The Queen only stared in disbelief while the Emperor only sighed and sat back into his chair.

Stroking his beard with one hand, the Emperor leveled his eyes on the obviously embarrassed girl. He knew how his third son was, and he also knew that it was very likely that his son had wooed her into his 'bed' so to speak. Locking gazes with her, the Emperor gaze seemed to pierce her very soul as if he would be able to sense if she was lying. But Kagome didn't let that shake her up – anyone that could stay strong under Sesshoumaru's gaze shouldn't have any problems with this.

"Is what my son speaks true girl?"

Glancing over at the blond holding her, and then towards the Queen who was glaring at the smirking Kail – Kagome swallowed her pride and sighed. Looking the man straight in the eye, she nodded firmly before burying her burning face into the prince's shoulder away from everyone's eyes. As long as she stayed alive, she could take any labels she would receive from admitting to this farce. So lost in her thoughts, she was shocked to suddenly have herself slug over Kail's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Therefore Father, I'll take responsibility for my having rendered her unusable as a tribute, and take her into my custody."

While she was angry and wary of the man despite him saving her, she was happy that she wasn't going to be sacrificed anymore. That was just too close of a call.

Queen Nakia seeing the situation swiftly slipping from her control completely, she slammed the bottom of her staff onto the ground. "Prince Kail, I will not allow this selfishness!"

Tightening his grip on Kagome's thighs, he smiled charmingly over his shoulder at her. "Not to worry mother – I will make amends to the temple by sending a hundred virgin cows and goats." Bringing his free hand to grasp his chin, he tilted his head to the side and glanced at his father in an innocently questioning manner. "That does comply with the usual custom, right father?"

Sighing, the Emperor slapped his hand to his forehead at his son's antics but nodded in confirmation. Nakia's face held a gob smacked look, but quickly turned into a sneer at the triumphant smirk on Kail's. Taking it as his time to leave – thankfully in Kagome's opinion, the Emperor stopped them as he made his way to the exit. The older male smiled sadly as he connected his gaze with his third son's.

"I really wish that you would get yourself a wife soon – it is about time that you settle down with someone."

At this the prince smiled bitterly, but nodded his head.

"I know you do father…"

Kagome blinked in surprise at the melancholic tone of his voice, and frowned slightly at the hand that tightened on her thigh at that moment. But as it wasn't any of her business, she turned her head and sighed. There was no reason for her to get involved with anything that was going on, as she wasn't going to staying long until she found a way home.

Though the only ways that seemed possible was if she could somehow get to Japan and to the Bones Eater's Well, which hopefully exists in this time period. Or if this Queen who had summoned here in the first place grew a conscious and heart, and sent her back.

But with how things were looking – the last one would never happen.

It was the feel of her being placed back on her own feet that snapped her out of her planning, and she looked up into the amber eyes of the man that had undoubtedly saved her life twice now wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. Staring at him with her dark blue eyes, she tried to think of a reason that this man would want to help her – besides the obvious assumption of him being a pervert of some kind. While she was grateful, she wouldn't just let him take advantage of this for some questionable reason. He seemed to sense her tenseness and only grinned.

"Prince Kail!"

Jumping at the sound of the unexpected voice, Kagome wrapped the cloth around her tighter and snapped her gaze to the brown-haired man coming towards them. From the quality of the clothing, she could decipher that while he wasn't exactly High Class – he wasn't Low Class either. But from the deference he showed to Kail, and the fact that he was guiding a chariot over to them, confirmed that he was some kind of servant to the blond.

"Ah, Kikkuri – perfect timing!"

Guided onto the chariot, they soon were taking off away from the city she had been brought to from the lake near her shrine. The wind caused her hair to flare out behind her as they rushed through the rough terrain. Looking all around her in wonder, she then noticed that the servant was talking to her.

"Huh – sorry what did you say?"

Smiling in an understanding fashion, the servant – 'Kikkuri' nodded.

"What is your name miss?"

Thinking if it would be wise, she then shook her head and decided that it wouldn't hurt much.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome….Kagome, being my first name."

Her eyes trailed over towards the Prince who began trying her name out. A charming smile formed on his handsome face, and Kagome couldn't help but be reminded of a certain monk. "That is a very exotic name for an exotic young lady – though I can't help but wonder why it was that my step-mother was so adamant in trying to capture you…"

Frowning, she crossed her arms under her chest and stared at them with all serious.

"I was just as curious as you are, because one second I was home and then the next I find myself here – the only thing I could get out of that woman was the fact that she needed my blood to do some kind of ritual."

Pausing at her words, Prince Kail stared at her intently as did his servant.

A grim expression took residence on their faces, and she knew they were only going to become worse if the curse the Queen said she wanted to use was as terrible as she suspected. The blond stared intently in her eyes, "What kind of curse did she plan on using?" Debating for all but a second, Kagome sighed and drew the warm cloak around her body tightly.

Holding their gaze steadfast, the name of the curse sounded even more ominous than it had before from the Queen's own lips.

"_**Katashiro**_…"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>WHOOT! I had put a lot of effort into getting this chapter done with, as I would be working on my final project for a class later on today and wanted this to be done before I would concentrate on that. Hopefully I go awesomely on these projects for two of my classes, and on my final exam for my Survey to Western Art II class as well.<p>

8D Wish me luck ya'll!

So things will start heating up quickly enough in this chapter, and hopefully I can get to the Intro of Zannanza as that will mark the point where I catch up with the previous version. If things go perfectly with my plan in these next few chapters, then there shall be a lot of stuff to look forward to. Especially after Zannanza shows up! So I think I should let you guys go now!

I am super happy that people love this version either more than the original or just as much. I had decided to go with a different approach than the first, and actually make it more serious and realistic. Well as realistic as you can get in fanfiction without making it completely boring….alright well that's all.


End file.
